Yaoi mission
by HikariTakeru Vongola1827
Summary: 3 god of yaoi, Lie, Ita, and Lali, been send by the Grand God of yaoi to KHR! world to do a mission.. And the mission is.. Make a yaoi couple that Lali like! And the uke is Tsuna! OC's, yaoi, All27/AllxTsuna


Author's note: well this is my first time writing English fic, sorry for the wrong grammar XP. Enjoy the story..!

~Yaoi mission~

"OOIII! ALL OF YOU! CLEAN THIS ROOM, NOW!" shout a girl with a black hair, who is now hitting the table to her classmate who quickly go get broom, etc etc to clean the classroom.

"Haaahhh *sigh*, Lie, you should relax, they don't do something wrong.. What kind of class president are you?" ask another girl with glasses. Lie more boiling and turning to her best friend, Ita.

"The hell! They are reading some porn magazines, throwing some paper, making this class dirty, y'know? And I can't help it. My sound is just like a microphones. Duh, I just feel like Squalo now" Ita only petting her friend shoulder and say:

"That's your fate, just accept it. Or maybe you are the daughter of Squalo" Ita just laughing, and Lie just growling. Something click Lie mind, and Lie went to her desk, and grab something that is book from her bag. Lie come back and give the book to Ita and say "Here is the 5927 doujin I got. You should read it, the story is nice" Ita eyes shine like a child got a candy from her parents "Fuck! This one is rare, y'know?" ask Ita. Lie only chuckled lightly and nodding "Fufu, be careful, that one is expensive" Ita nod and quickly read that doujin. "Come on, we go to out tree" Ita once again nodding, and they went to they tree. It's still classtime, but who want to have a death wish with Lie afterall? She is a demon~. When Lie and Ita finally go out, someone shout "OIII! FINALLY THAT DEMON IS OUT! LET'S PARTY AGAIN!" and here we come, even though that class is the most intelligent class, almost all student in there is kinda crazy..

~Yaoi mission~

"MY GOD! MY GOD! Gokudera is kissing Tsuna like hell! Fuck, this one is gonna make me have a sweet dreams!" say Ita, drooling all the place. Oh, the flower near Ita drooling is blossoming. "Relax, girl.. It's nothing.. Man, I would like to see Hibari raping Tsuna and having sex with Tsuna" now Lie is the one who is drooling. Such a pervert mind, and they still 12 years old? Things around them is a bad influence.

Suddenly, the sky is dark, strom coming, and the voice suddenly come from the sky "HAHAHA, Lie Fong January, Ita Neo Sonia, I have a mission for you" say a voice from a sky. Lie and Ita eyes widen, don't believe what happen to the sky and sudden voice from the sky.

"Who are you? Are you God of yaoi?" ask Ita. Lie just sweat drop and hit Ita shoulder softly and say " That imposibble, Ita. There is not such a thing like that" and the voice come again "Eeehh.. but I am God of yaoi" say the voice despressly. Lie become frozen, Ita fangirls squealing

"So, what is our mission?" ask Ita, hoping something nice like video-ing some yaoi scene. "Well, my daughter, Lali, is a candidate of God of yaoi, so she really like yaoi. A God of yaoi must together with another God of yaoi. They choose someone to become one. My daughter saw you, and go inside your mind, just like her predict, your mind is to pervert and full of yaoi even though you are still young" say the voice. Lie and Ita only chuckled and proud of their head. "Okay, I will continue, looking at this, my daughter make you two as the God of yaoi too" Lie and Ita not going believe this, they pinch they cheek, feeling pain, and ask "Of million people, why we been choose?" The voice laugh again and say "I don't know. Its my daughter reason, it's a secret afterall" Ita then ask again "And the point is.."

~Yaoi mission~

The sky suddenly shine again like usual, then a smoke come out, making Lie and Ita coughing. When they open they eyes, they found a girl with a blond hair, and gothic Lolita clothes. Lie and Ita just stare at that girl, like something nice to look at. That girl with gothic Lolita finally say something "Are you Lie and Ita?" Lie and Ita nodding together. That girl sigh in relief and say something again "My name is Lali, candidate of God of yaoi. Your mission is, make some yaoi couple I like in KHR!" say Lali in sing song sound

"How do we going to do that?" ask Lie, scratching her hair, make it messy. Ita nod about that point. "We are going to KHR! world" say Lali. "W-what? Do you mean, I, Ita, and you?" ask Lie surprised. Lali nod and smile warmly. Lie and Ita jumping like there is no tomorrow, "Oh! Oh! Don't forget to bring a handycam!" say Lie to Ita. Ita eyes shine again and nod "KYYAA! I gonna have a sweet dreams!" Lie turn to Lali and say:

"Thank you, Lali! You make our dream come true! Oh yeah, how old are you?" ask Lie to Lali, Lali then say "I am the one who should thank you. You make me can go to KHR! world, and also I am 12 years old, same as you" Lie and Ita look at her with a question mark in they upper head, Lali notice this as ask "Hm? Is something wrong?" Lie and Ita quickly nod. Ita the one who ask "Even you are a candidate of God of yaoi, you never been in KHR! world?" Lali nod, this time Lie ask "And why is that?" Lali just say "Father permission" Lie and Ita nod in understanding way

"We are going to KHR! world tomorrow, prepare your thing" Lie and Ita nod, Lali then vanished. "Ne ne, Lie! Let's go to class! Maybe the class will be destroy now" say Ita, Lie just chuckled "Yeah, when its come to section 7A, never mess with our student" and they laughed whole-heart. Tomorrow gonna become they favorite time..

TO BE CONTINUE..

Author's note: So how it's? it's bad or something? Please reviews! Pretty please! Sorry if I done something wrong =_="a


End file.
